


It's a Fashion Statement

by RenaRoo



Series: Sapphic September [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Punk, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: When it’s date night and the club scene is popping in Gotham, one would think that some wardrobe coordination wouldn’t be a bad thing. Obviously those people never dated anyone in the Gotham Girls Gang.  CassandraxHarperxStephanie. Sapphic September: Plaid.





	It's a Fashion Statement

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing thing is that I didn’t get to the Gotham Girl Gang sooner lol

Cassandra had never really been to a club before. It sounded intimidating. And possibly at least slightly gross. But she wasn’t exactly  _sure_ about either of those either. Maybe she was completely wrong. Maybe it was going to be fun.

She laid on her bed, head hanging over the edge, and sighed, looking at the clothes strewn across all of the floor and furniture and more.

Her room looked like a tornado had gone through her closet, and just perhaps that was the best description of how Cassandra went through the wardrobe Bruce and Alfred bought her.

She waited a moment more, then allowed herself to slip backwards off the bed and roll out onto the floor.

There were only five hours left and Cassandra was already exhausted. At least she had showered for the date tonight. That was a positive. Maybe.

Perhaps it was also possible for Cassandra to not understand much about the whole  _dating_ thing either.

With a groan, she rolled over onto her back, laying on the piles of clothes and stared at the ceiling.

Maybe Harper and Stephanie had misspoken. Maybe they were going to a  _fight club_ and Cass could wear the biking shorts and sweatshirt she already had on. And punch people.

That was the part of her that she was fairly sure that Harper and Steph liked anyway.

For a good little bit, Cass stayed on the floor, closing her eyes and pretending that she wasn’t nervous about clubbing. That  _clubbing_ actually meant  _getting hit with clubs_ , which she was almost sure was something more up her alley already. Which made it something of a surprise when there was a knock at her door.

Eyes snapping open, Cass glanced toward the door. She tried to remember the word that Tim used to tell her to come on into his room when she knocked, but it was escaping her at the moment.

So instead she settled on, “Here!”

The door opened and Cass felt herself immediately brighten up at the sight of Kate —  _Batwoman —_ on the other side. She smiled at Cass and pushed the door on open before walking in.

“Hey, Alfred warned me you had a big night tonight,” Kate said, looking around the disaster zone of a room. “Hm. He failed to warn me that you picked a fight with a tailor.”

Cass spun herself around to sit up on her pile of clothes rather than be sprawled out like a child. She frowned a bit at Kate’s words and just spoke honestly. “I… don’t know how to…” she rotated her hand as if it were supposed to mean something that her words were failing her on. She glanced off, scowling at the adjacent wall in concentrated thought. “How to… be…”

“Fashionable?” Kate joked, pulling up a seat from the desk in the corner of the room.

“How to be… girl with… girls? Dating?” Cass clarified. She looked to Kate. “How to club? With girls?”

Kate blinked a few times before laughing. “Well, typically I tell people to get used to playing pool and leather jackets.”

Putting a hand to her chin, Cass hummed to herself in thought. “Yes…”

“Okay, no more sarcasm,” Kate laughed, leaning over and grabbing some of the clothes from the floor. “You’re worried about what exactly with this date? I thought Alfred said you already have dates.”

“Yes,” Cass nodded.

“Okay… Well, I hate to tell you, Cassie, because I know you adore a challenge, but you already did the hardest part of being a lesbian in Gotham City,” Kate explained. “In fact, you’re actually ahead of the curve.  _I_ kinda want to fight you for gay dominance.”

Perking up, Cass put up her fists. “Can do that!”

“Sarcasm,” Kate quickly corrected.

“Mine’s not,” Cass replied.

Kate hummed in amusement before gathering some more of Cass’ clothes. “Do you want to wear shorts tonight? It’ll be pretty hot.”

Cassandra looked down to her legs and frowned to herself. Like most of the rest of her body, scars and pockmarks from her years with Cain and with Mother left their tell-tale signs. It was not something she saw on other girls.

“No,” she finally answered.

“I think you look cute in shorts, but if you want, we’ll make one of these pairs of skinny jeans work — oh, love these boots,” Kate replied distractedly as she rummaged more. “I’m thinking heavy eyeliner. Do you have any band shirts?”

When Kate looked up, Cass could only blink back at her before smiling and shrugging.

Kate grabbed some clothes from underneath Cass’ pile and yanked them free despite Cassandra’s impeccable balance. “Okay, it’s official, I’m going to handle your everything this  _one time_ and get you ready to walk in confident, ready, and  _kicking ass.”_

Smiling widely, Cass nodded. “Lesbian ass!”

“Honey, you already have that slain,” Kate assured her.

* * *

Cassandra stepped out of the black Mercedes that Alfred had drove her in with her toes turned in, attempting to offset the strangeness of wearing the high heeled boots that Kate had chosen for her. She gave Alfred a nervous look and he nodded to her before she took a deep breath and completed walking out of the car.

She was wearing a black shirt with fancy, loopy white writing on it. It was a band shirt, according to Kate.

Kate also had told her the name of the band and what to say her favorite song from them was if people asked but Cassandra had forgotten it already in between the thick smattering of dark and sparkly makeup ad the sticky way her crimped hair felt after being yanked and pulled and styled to Kate’s approval.

Pouting her lips out, Cass  _did_ remember that the black lipstick was supposed to get on her teeth and she was supposed to stop from letting that happen. And instead she used her tongue to roll across the front of her teeth repeatedly.

Hanging off her shoulders, ripped but according to Kate  _not_ ripped in the way of the sweat pants Bruce made her throw out, to show off her biceps and rolled up her forearm was an open plaid shirt that Kate informed her  _really_ completed the outfit. It was supposed to be  _in_ , whatever that meant.

It made Cass feel awkward for sure, and as she stood on the sidewalk nervously, being looked over by passing strangers, she began to think a mistake had been made until there was a surprised sound.

“Cassandra!?” Steph’s voice rang out.

Excited, Cass turned immediately to meet her. Then Cassandra’s smile only  _grew_ as she saw both Harper and Stephanie walking toward her.

Stephanie was in heels and the kind of torn shorts that Cass had rejected — but they looked  _good_ on her, Cass was glad to see them on someone else — and was wearing her hair curled and half back. Her makeup was similarly dark but even more sparkly, especially the purple eyeshadow. She had a purple plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbow, that also had a hood. Cass could not have been  _more_ envious of that hood.

Harper was in her signature converse shoes, baggier pants than Cass or Steph, but with holes. Cass supposed those holes were  _also_ different from the sweat pants holes. Harper wasn’t wearing much makeup, but her piercings were changed out for new ones and she similarly wore a black shirt with fancy, though different, writing and a blue plaid shirt hanging loosely open over it.

The three girls looked at each other.

Cass happily clapped her hands. “We match!”

“We look like complete dorks!” Steph snorted, throwing her head back in laughter.

“Hey, you two speak for yourselves. I’ve been rocking this look every day of my life  _long_ before I met either of you. And I don’t play around with softening my butch,” Harper joked, fluffing up her shirt collar. “But yeah. I guess we all have the same definition of clubbing from the looks of it.”

“I have no idea what we’re doing tonight actually,” Steph laughed. “I just tried to dress for what I thought you two thought was cool.”

They then looked to Cass.

“Kate,” she said simply enough.

Both nodded sagely in understanding of what saying their mentor’s name meant.

“Explains why you look better than either of us,” Steph laughed.

“We all look the same,” Cass argued.

“Ladies, ladies,” Harper joked, wrapping her arms around their shoulders as she hung between them. “We’re all beautiful. Now. Let’s try to act like we know how to have a good time!”

Cassandra laughed with her girlfriends, certain that there was no better start to a fun night.


End file.
